User Model Registration
basically, any and all models can be shared bar one male and one female for each user. these cannot be shared unless asked and you shall be mocked severely for attempting to do so without permission. these will be marked as bold. Oli I stole Brocky's idea lmao sue me. #'jeno [ nct ]' - River Kang #'taeyeon [ snsd ]' #kj apa - Barclay Lavea #ryujin [ itzy ] - Finley Byun #wonwoo [ seventeen ] - Harrison TBA #jaehyun [ nct ] - Holden Hwang #bang chan [ stray kids ] - Bun Jae-Yeol #donghae [ super junior ] - Jake Kang #taeyong [ nct ] - Jared Song #lucas [ nct ] - Joey Huang #jb [ got7 ] - Lennox Kae #hyunjin [ stray kids ] - Lynx Yeong #priyanka [ z-girls ] - Maya Kayal-Kapadia #gyuri [ fromis_9 ] - Pandora Vaillancourt #jinsoul [ loona ] - Piper Yoo #yves [ loona ] - Sapphire Jeung #rowoon [ sf9 ] - Seokkyu Daulton #yeji [ itzy ] - Tatianna Kae Brocky For a full list of the models I want to use, go to my sandbox # Kim Mingyu [ Seventeen ] # Bae Joo-Hyun [ Irene; Red Velvet ] # Mark Lee [ NCT ] - Carson Moon # Christopher Bang [ Bang Chan; Stray Kids ] - Bun Dae-Yeol # Shim Chang-Min [ TVXQ! ] - Dominic Jeup # Brian Kang [ Day6 ] - Donovan Sobong # Lee Tae-Yong - Dylan Yoo # Kim Woo-Jin [ Stray Kids ] - Fletcher Ong # Nakamoto Yuta [ NCT ] - Yabuki Hideo # Jang Ye-Eun [ Yeeun; CLC ] - Jade Kang # Krystal Jung [ F(x) ] - Kemi Moon # Tiffany Young [ Girls' Generation ] - Rebecca Jung # Kim Jung-Woo [ NCT ] - Ryan Hwang # Choi Nu-Ri - Shay Yeong # Kim Chung-Ha - Stella Jeon Maia # Killian Na — Moon Tae-Il [ NCT ] # Ilya Zagitov — Moon Tae-Il [ NCT ] # Giselle Fleury — Lee Si-Yeon [ Dreamcatcher ] # Annalisa Yap — Carlyn Cabel Ocampo [ Z-Girls ] # Aiden Prescott — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Winter Sohn — Jung Soo-Jung [ Krystal; f(x) ] # Emilia Rhee — Park Kyung-Ri [ 9Muses ] # Hayato Ishikawa — Terada Takuya # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Julienne Choi — Park Ye-Eun [ Yenny / HA:TFELT ] # Maisie Choi — Jo Ha-Seul [ LOONA ] # Anemone Lavoie-Côtè — Jeon So-Min [ K.A.R.D ] # Lucien Chae — Seo Chang-Bin [ Stray Kids ] # Castiel Jang — Jeon Won-Woo [ SEVENTEEN ] # Fallon Anjou-Desrosiers — Jeon Ji-Woo [ K.A.R.D ] # Aleksei Volkov — Kim Hyo-Jong [ E'Dawn ] # Zhenya Volkova — Jung Eun-Bi [ Eunha; GFriend ] # Yumi Agreste — Park Shin-Hye # Brianna Yoon — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy ] # Kiku Higanbana — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy ] # Aindriú Hearn — Yang Hong-Seok [ PENTAGON ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Sayaka Ishikawa — Honda Tsubasa # Shinobu Ishikawa — Akanishi Jin # Reinhard Yoon — Do Kyung-Soo [ D.O.; EXO ] # Garnet Moon — Lee Tae-Yong [ NCT ] # David Eastwood — Moon Hyung-Seo [ Kevin; The Boyz ] # Aerion Zhou — Liu Yangyang [ NCT ] # Mirella Ahn — Kim Ji-Soo [ BLACKPINK ] # Jeremy Heo — Na Jae-Min [ NCT ] # Senna Park — Lee Min-Ho [ Lee Know; Stray Kids ] # Sasha Park — Hwang Min-Hyun [ NU'EST ] # Rhaenys Na — Kim Ji-Woo [ Chuu; LOONA ] # Khluen Thalethongkham — Park Seong-Hwa [ ATEEZ ] # Niobe Seo-Moon — Kim Do-Yeon [ Weki Meki ] # Anthea Saotome — Jang Ye-Eun [ CLC ] # Alice Cha — Ahn Hee-Yeon [ Hani; EXID ] # Anissinna Yoon — Ahn Hye-Jin [ Hwasa; MAMAMOO ] # Princess Selene of Liechtenstein — Park Ji-Hyo [ TWICE ] # Valter Hong — Baek Ju-Ho [ Zuho; SF9 ] # Topaz Rhee — Lee Min-Hyuk [ HUTA; BTOB ] # Felicia Kerr — Choi Hyo-Jung [ Hyojung; OH MY GIRL ] # Lars Karlsson — Kai Kamal Huening [ Hueningkai; TXT ] # Saaya Hanasaki — Yuko Araki # Eleni Michelakakis-Jo — Kang Mi-Na [ Mina; gugudan ] # Valter Hong — Baek Ju-Ho [ Zuho; SF9 ] # Topaz Rhee — Lee Min-Hyuk [ Huta; BTOB ] # Blyke Fairchild — Ju Ji-Hoon # Kim Chung-Ha # Kang Yeo-Sang [ ATEEZ ] # Jung Woo-Young [ ATEEZ ] # Eric Nam # Takada Kenta [ JBJ95 ] # Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOONA ] # Kim Min-Kyung [ Minkyeong; HINAPIA ] # Park Ji-Sung [ NCT ] # Byun Baek-Hyun [ EXO ] # Adachi Yuto [ Pentagon ] # Chae Hyung-Won [ Monsta X ] Liv * Adeline Kae — Im Yoona from Girls' Generation * Ann-Katherin Kirchner — Shin Yuna from ITZY * Bun Chanyeol — Christopher Bang / Bang Chan from Stray Kids * Cristiano Alarcón — Ji Changwook * Elaine Heo — Kim Jisoo from BLACKPINK * Elias Huang — Chen Linong from NINE PERCENT * Emil Hae — Bae Jinyoung from CIX * Evander Choi — Park Jaehyung from DAY6 * Felix Park-Zelmerlöw — Kim Seokwoo / Rowoon from SF9 * Iris Shin — Choi Chanhee / New from The Boyz * Isak Hong — Baek Juho / Zuho from SF9 * Jonas Pyeong — Kim Seunghun from CIX * Leo Meier — Choi Yeonjun from TXT * Levi Chen — Cai Xukun from NINE PERCENT * Livienne Oh — Oh Seunghee from CLC * Lucien Fleury — Choi Soobin from TXT * Lukas Karlsson — Kai Kamal Huening / Hueningkai from TXT * Lysander Point — Choi Beomgyu from TXT * Marley Lee-Miller — Felix Lee from Stray Kids * Park Ilman — Yoo Taeyang from SF9 * Ronan Lee — Lee Jinhyuk from UP10TION * Rowan Yontararak — Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul / Ten from NCT * Seo Baekkyung — Kang Chanhee from SF9 * Yeo Hayan — Byun Baekhyun from EXO * Yeo Yeonho — Kim Youngkyun / Hwiyoung from SF9 * sehun from exo * taehyun from txt * jennie from blackpink * jungkook from bts * rm from bts Manolo *'Ong Seongwoo' - August Oh *'Kim Geonhak {Leedo, Oneus)' *Kim Yohan (X1) - Arlo Yang *Yoo Kangmin (Verivery) - Anthony Yang *Ando Tamoaki - Rin Sasaki *Li Linma (YHBOYS) *Rome Flynn *Chella Man *Oh Seunghee (CLC) *Kim Yongsun (Mamamoo) *Roh Jisun (Fromis 9) - Jesse Kim *Wang Yiren (Everglow) *Hwang Hyunjin (Stray Kids) *Bang Chan (Stray Kids) *Brayden Point *Danick Martel *Kim Seungmin (Stray Kids) *Park Jinyoung (GOT7) *Shin Seungho *Matthew Kim BM (KARD) *Shownu Omnia *'Yang Jeong-In (I.N.)' *'tba bc mom im gay' *Lee Ga-Hyeon *Kim Yoo-Hyeon *Wang Yiren *Krystal Jung *Park Go Won *Jeon Hee-Jin *Minatozaki Sana *Chou Tzuyu *Myoui Mina *Lee Yong-Bok (Felix) *Shin Yu-Na *Yeh Shuhua *Choi Jin-Ri (Sulli) *Lee Jin-Sook (Yeoreum) *Lee Na-Gyung Category:OOC